daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Minor Characters (2010s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2000s), List of Minor Characters (1980s), List of minor characters (1970s), and List of minor characters (1960s). For characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. A-C |-|Aiden Jennings 2= "Aiden Jennings 2" (deceased) was a man who was given plastic surgery to look like Aiden Jennings. He was hired by Andre DiMera to kill Hope Brady on her wedding night. He was later shot and killed by Bo Brady during a struggle. |-|Aldo= Aldo (played by Ari Welkom) was a man hired by Dario Hernandez to attack his sister Gabi Hernandez. When he attacked Gabi, she pepper sprayed him. He showed up to Dario and he payed him to leave town. A couple weeks later, Aldo showed up again, and demanded more money from Dario. He last appeared on October 4, 2016, after he was arrested by J.J. Deveraux for attempted robbery and assault. Before being hauled off, Aldo revealed to Gabi that He had been hired by Dario. |-|Alyssa= Alyssa is played by Annalisa Cochrane, and is set to debut TBA. |-|Arnold Fennigan= Arnold Fennigan, also known as Rafe Hernandez 2, was played by Galen Gering, and was a man that Stefano gave plastic surgery to look like Rafe Hernandez. His job was to break up Rafe and Sami. As Rafe, Arnold was rude, obnoxious, and sleazy. He hit on various women much to their disgust. Arnold ended up killing Fay Walker when she overheard him talking with Stefano and EJ. Arnold was eventually defeated by Sami and Rafe and incarcerated. He made a deal to testify against Stefano and EJ, but some prisoners thought Arnold was Rafe and beat him to death. |-|Ben Walters= Dr. Ben Walters, played by Ty Treadway from September 2010-February 2011, is a specialist brought in by Stefano DImera on to handle E.J.'s case, after he was shot in the head by Sami Brady. Ben dates Jennifer Horton for awhile, but it is eventually revealed to be part of an organ trafficking scheme that is run by Stefano. Warden Jane Smith and her inmate assistant Lee would donate organs from deceased prisoners for Ben to use in transplants. What they didn't tell him was that they killed these prisoners. Ben is stopped by Dr. Daniel Jonas, and exposed just as he is about to unknowingly transplant Jennifer's heart into a patient. Ben is arrested and presumably sent to prison for his involvement. He is also named the mastermind by Jane, so she can reduce her own sentence, and not incur Stefano's wrath. |-|Bev Walters= Beverly "Bev" Walters is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Allison Paige from 2013-15. When J.J. returned to Salem in the spring of 2013, he began hanging around with some of the drug users and dealers in Salem. Bev was in this group. She developed a crush on J.J. and they went on a few "dates." But their dates were really just covers for J.J. to get out of the Horton house and smoke marijuana with his friends. Bev would often participate in these schemes and lies in order to spend time with J.J. J.J. soon noticed Bev's advances and asked her out for a couple of dates. The two hit it off. When J.J. needed Bev's help setting up Theresa (who was blackmailing J.J.), Bev was happy to help. When J.J. self-destructed after learning a family secret, Bev was worried about him and tried to help him. But, J.J. didn't want to have anything to do with her, or drugs, again. While working community service (a sentence he received after vandalizing the Town Square), J.J. met Paige Larson -- a straight-laced girl from Salem High. He was immediately drawn to her. Bev was jealous and tried to split the two of them up by letting Paige think that Bev was tested for STDs after dating J.J. But, Paige saw through the scheme and told J.J. the truth. J.J. warned Bev that if she wanted to stay friends, she needed to stop meddling with Paige. In 2015 its said that Bev had left Town. Crimes and Misdeeds *Drug possession and use (June 2013 - 2015) *Robbed an electronics store (June 2013) *Lied to the superintendent of Daniel's building and pretended to be Melanie Jonas (July 2013) *Schemed to break up Paige and J.J. by letting Paige believe that Bev was tested for STDs after dating J.J. (May 2014) |-|Blanca= Blanca is played by Ximena Duque from May 2016-November 21, 2016. Blanca is a friend of Adrianna Hernandez, who comes to Salem at her request. Blanca starts hanging out with Rafe Hernandez, hoping to help him forget about Hope Brady. Soon, Blanca also starts hanging out with Dario Hernandez as well, and she gets a nursing job at Salem University Hospital. In October 2016, Blanca and Dario go out on a date where she encounters her ex-boyfriend, Guillermo. Blanca is seen put off by Dario's violent demeanour and breaks up with him because she has been with too many men that have violent tempers. Blanca said goodbye to Dario and left Salem on November 21, 2016 |-|Brian= Brian was portrayed by Brant Daugherty starting in 2012. Brian was a good-looking college student who met Will at gay bar in Salem in the summer of 2012. Will happily introduced Brian to Will's friend, Sonny. Brian took an immediate liking to Sonny and asked Sonny out several times. Sonny turned him down, mainly because Sonny was interested in Will. But when Will and Sonny broke up, Sonny agreed to go out with Brian. However, Sonny couldn't forget about Will. |-|Clark Bernard= Clark Bernard is played by Josh Burrow in May 2016. Clark arrives in Salem looking for Summer Townsend who owes him money. Brady Black pays Clark back, and orders him to leave Summer alone. Clarke doesn't listen and comes back. He kisses Summer, and she pushes him away. Clark trips and falls, hitting his head on a coffee table. Clark dies instantly, and Dario Hernandez helps Summer hide the body. |-|Clint Chessir= Clint Chesshir, was played by Lucas Kerr from January 16th - April 29th, 2015. Theresa Donovan met Clint one night when she went out drinking with Anne Milbauer. Desperate to forget her ex, Theresa hopped into a new relationship with Clint. However, their meeting was no accident. Kristen DiMera hired Clint to keep track of Theresa and make sure that she never remembered what happened the night Kristen stole Theresa's embryo. So, Clint would report back to Dr. Mandrake, who performed the procedure on Theresa, after each date with her. Mandrake ordered Clint to get blood samples from Theresa and Brady to see if either was a bone marrow match for the baby. Clint drugged them both and took vials of blood. He returned the blood to Kristen for testing. It turns out that Theresa was a match. So, Clint returned to Salem to bring Theresa to Italy. He told her that he had come into a bunch of money and wanted to take her on an grand vacation. Theresa believed him and went along. But, as soon as they got to Kristen's castle in Italy, Theresa was drugged and taken to prep for the transfer. While Mandrake took Theresa, Clint went down to the basement to watch Brady Black and Melanie Jonas, who had shown up at the castle and been taken prisoner. But Brady and Melanie had managed to loosen their restraints. Brady and Clint struggled over the gun. It went off. And Clint fell to the ground dead. D-M |-|Daphne= Daphne, played by Alisha Boe from November 4, 2014-October 2, 2015 is Paige Larson's new best friend. She replaced Marybeth after the actress left the show. Daphne was the opposite of Marybeth, and always supported Paige's relationship with J.J. Deveraux. Daphne was last seen at Paige's funeral after she had been murdered. |-|Dirk= Dirk is played by Reiley McClendon in 2016 and first introduced as a friend of Jade when she and Joey are on the run and hiding at her aunt Simone's commune. Jade appears to be flirting with Dirk, which makes Joey uncomfortable. Dirk later brands Joey and Jade with a scorpion shaped burn that signified their acceptance into the commune. Dirk overhears Joey telling Jade he misses his parents, and taunts him about it. Dirk says if Joey doesn't stop whining about missing home, Jade will find a real man. Joey angrily attacks Dirk, and they get into a fight that Jade breaks up. After Joey leaves the commune, the police show up and question Dirk in the shooting of a store clerk. Dirk panics, and ends up shooting the officer. Dirk takes the entire commune hostage, and Jade secretly texts Joey to come. Joey bangs on the door, and Dirk pulls him in. Steve Johnson sneaks in, and tells Dirk that he works for the ISA and he can help him. Steve gets him in touch with the ISA, and Dirk makes his demands. Dirk lets everyone go, except Joey and Jade, so he has leverage to make sure Steve keeps his word. Joey lunges at Dirk, and they struggle. Dirk shoots Joey, and is quickly subdued by Steve and a remaining officer. Crimes Committed *String of robberies *Theft *Killed A Store Clerk *Shot A Police Officer *Took Simone Michaels, the cop, Jade Michaels, Joey Johnson, Steve Johnson and several commune members hostage *Held Joey Johnson at gunpoint *Shot Joey Johnson H-J |-|Hal Michaels= Hal is the father of Joey Johnson's girlfriend Jade Michaels, and he also has a son. He is played by Real Andrews and set to debut May 12, 2016. Storylines On May 12, Steve contacted Hal to get an idea of where Joey and Jade may have run off to, but Hal said he didn't know where they would have went. Hal guessed that Joey had been a good kid before he got involved with by Jade, and lamented that he and his wife could never stop her self destructive behaviour. He guessed Jade had skipped town after they formulated a plan for Jade to earn the money to pay them back for bailing her out of jail. Hal sad Jade always ends up coming home anyways, and that he and his wife enjoy the peace and quiet in the meantime. Steve gave Hal his business card and asked Hal to call if he heard anything, but Hal told Steve he shouldn't hold his breath. When Jade and Joey were rescued, Hal and his wife kicked Jade out of the house. In July 2016, Hal saw Joey and Jade kissing, and demanded he get away from his daughter. Joey tried to introduce himself, but Hal blamed Joey for Jade running away. Jade said it had been her idea, and Hal grabbed her arm to drag her arm away. Joey stood up Hal, and Hal lost his patience and grabbed Joey. Fynn Thompson came by, and separated Joey and Hal. In December, Hal confronted Jade about stealing money from him and her mom, and then disowned her even after she gave the money back, and told her to keep the photo of him and Jade together that was in the envelope. In February 2017, Hal was sick and needed a liver transplant. Kayla was surprised that Hal was her patient. As they talked about Hal's options, Hal lamented that his wife had left him and his son had moved away. Kayla suggested Jade, but Hal doubted Jade would help him after the way he treated her. Kayla called Jade to tell her her father was in the hospital. Jade visited Hal, and he asked for a liver transplant from her. Jade refused, but changed her mind and told Hal she would get tested, and donate her liver if she was a match. Before Hal could thank her, Jade left the room, and Hal said to himself she was the best daughter a guy could have. After the transplant, Hal told Jade she did good. Unfortunately, there was an infection that killed the liver, which meant Hal was going to die anyways. Hal accused Kayla of botching the surgery, and when Kayla tried to sedate Hal, he grabbed Kayla and threatened to inject her with enough morphine to make her heart explode. Steve and Joey showed up in the room, and Hal accused Joey of turning Jade against him. Joey told Hal to stop blaming others for his problems. Steve deduced that Hal was scared of dying before he had a chance to make amends with Jade. Hal started to leave the hospital, and Jade saw him. Hal tried to resssure Jade that he wanted to get better, so he could be a better father to her. Jade told Hal that if Joey hurt Kayla, she didn't want him in her life, so Hal let Kayla go. He was apprehended by Steve and an officer. Hal was later wheeled back to his room. Hal grabs Kayla.GIF|Hal threatens Kayla |-|Helena Tasso= Helena Tasso, played by Arianne Zucker in flashbacks and photos in 2016, was the fiancé of Victor Kiriakis. Helena's family was wealthy, and Deimos Kiriakis suspected Victor didn't love her and only married her for her family's connections. Helena had a relationship with Deimos and they seemed to really love each other. When Victor found out about the affair, he confronted Helena about it. Helena tripped and died by hitting her head on a rock. When Victor couldn't revive her, he went to get the paramedics. Deimos saw Helena, and when the paramedics pronounced Helena dead, Victor accused Deimos of killing her. Years later, Victor met a woman named Nicole Walker, who bore a striking resemblance to Helena. The story about Helena finally was revealed in 2016 when Deimos came to Salem to get revenge on Victor. When Deimos discovered Victor and Nicole were married, he was sure it was because of her resemblance to Helena. |-|Henry= Henry, played by Zak Henri from December 2015-May 2016, is a friend of Ciara Brady, Claire Brady, Joey Johnson, Theo Carver, and Chase Jennings. He later approached Paul Narita and asked for advice on how to come out as gay. Henry attended the prom with Claire Brady, and help vandalized Judge McNair's car to get back at his son, Mark. He disappeared from the canvas soon after. |-|Hiro Narita= Hiro Narita was played by Yoshio Moriwaki from February 4 - April 26, 2015. He is the father of Tori Narita and grandfather of Paul Narita. Paul was an all-star pitcher who came to Salem for rotator cuff surgery. While there, Paul became the subject of a magazine article, written by Will Horton. During the course of the interview, Will began to suspect Paul was gay. But Paul wasn't quite ready to come out. In addition to fearing repercussions of a professional athletic locker room, Paul worried that his proud, Japanese grandfather would be hurt by the news. So, before the article was published, Paul called his mom and grandfather to tell them the news personally. Hiro was immediately supportive. He told Paul that he was proud of him and loved him. Hiro briefly met his grandson's biological father John Black. |-|Ignatius Mandrake= Ignatius Mandrake, portrayed by Sal Landi, is a doctor that works for Kristen DiMera. He stole Theresa Donovan's embryo and implanted it into Kristen on Kristen's orders. He also sent Clint to Salem to spy on Theresa. When Theresa was captured, Mandrake planned to inject her with something to put her to sleep, so he he could take what he needed from her. Theresa got her memory back about being pregnant, and fought back; jabbing the needle into Mandrake's chest, causing him to lose consciousness. |-|Jane Smith= Warden Jane Smith, played by Stacy Haiduk (September-October 2010), and Gina Gallego (October 2010-February 2011), was the warden of the prison where Hope Brady was imprisoned. On the surface Jane seemed warm and inviting, but she was secretly working for Stefano DiMera. She had Lee, an inmate. kill prisoners, and then their organs would be donated to Salem Hospital. Hope uncovered the warden's plot and, with help from Bo Brady and Jennifer Horton, managed to put a stop to it. Jane was arrested and offered less prison time for the name of her boss. Fearing Stefano's wrath, Jane implicated Ben Walters as the mastermind. Stacy Haiduk.JPG|Stacy Haiduk as Jane Smith Jane Smith & Lee.JPG Jane Hope.JPG Hope prison.JPG Jane worries.JPG |-|Jeremiah= Jeremiah, played by Greg Jackson from June 27, 2014-May 27, 2015, worked for Clyde Weston. He comes to Salem once in awhile to visit Clyde. Jeremiah menaced Jordan Ridgeway until Chad DiMera showed up. Jeremiah killed Miguel to cover up Clyde's involvement in EJ DiMera's death. Jermiah primarily handled Clyde's operations in Poplur Bluff. After Clyde was arrested and escaped from prison, Jeremiah had weapons and supplies delivered to aid Clyde and his allies; Orpheus and Xander Cook in their revenge plans. After Clyde was sent back to prison, it is most likely he is still running Clyde's drug business in Poplur Bluff. |-|Joseph Bernardi= Detective Joseph "Joe" Bernardi, played by Anthony Tyler Quinn in 2013, was a dirty cop on Stefano DiMera's payroll, and was said to be good friends with Rafe Hernandez. Stefano used Bernardi to secure the evidence of Will shooting EJ and later had Bernardi sneak into Rafe's room and "cut it off" to pay him back for sleeping with Kate Roberts. As Bernardi stood over Rafe ready to do his task, he was shot back in the back by Sami and later died. Sami was accused of murder, but it was later discovered that a nurse on Stefano's payroll killed him so he couldn't implicate Stefano. K-M |-|Kyle Southern= Kyle Southern played by Michael Cardelle in 2015, was a drug dealer that worked for Clyde Weston. He was a friend of Bev Walters and met JJ Deveraux through her. Kyle wanted JJ to become part of the drug dealing operation because of JJ's past affiliation with drugs, and JJ accepted Kyle's offer. Kyle also took a romantic interest in Paige Larson. Kyle is eventually killed by Clyde. |-|Liam Frasier= Liam Frasier, played by Mark Collier from December 18, 2013-May 6, 2014, is a Pharmecutical Representative and old high school friend of Justin Kiriakis, who dated Jennifer Horton briefly, until she broke up with him and reunited with Daniel Jonas. Liam has now become obsessed with Jennifer and tried to break up her and Daniel by framing him with a drug addiction. When Nicole threatened to expose Liam's deceit, he blackmailed her with evidence that she had destroyed evidence that would prove Eric Brady was drugged by Kristen DiMera. When that didn't work, Liam held Jennifer and Nicole hostage. The two women managed to escape and Daniel showed up. He and Liam struggled and Liam ended up getting impaled on a sharp root. He died soon after. |-|Marge Bernardi= Marge Bernardi, played by Elizabth Roberts in 2013, was the crazed widow of Joe Bernardi. She believed Sami Brady had intentionally murdered Joe, and was determined to see her pay. When Sami was acquitted, Marge dropped off her and Joe's son Timmy with her parents. She went to the engagement party of Sami and EJ DiMera, and tried to shoot him. Chad DiMera was shot instead, and Marge was arrested for attempted murder. At first, Marge was sorry that she shot Chad, but changed her mind when she learned he was a DiMera. |-|Mark McNair= Mark McNair is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Connor Weil in 2016. Casting "DAYS" released a casting call for the short-term role of Mark in October. Mark was described as a "gorgeous, 17 or 18-year-old popular jock whose father is a strict judge, which makes Mark rebellious."Actor Connor Weil (Scream: The TV Series) has been cast in the role of Mark McNair on Days of our Lives. He is slated to first air the week of April 22, 2016. Storylines Mark McNair is a fellow classmate of Ciara Brady, Claire Brady, and Theo Carver. As they were setting up for prom, Mark started hitting on Ciara, and said she could do so much better than Theo. Mark forced a kiss on Ciara, which resulted in Theo physically assaulting him. Mark later sabotaged the projector at prom to show inappropriate slides of Ciara and Theo. The teens decided to get payback by vandalizing Mark's car, which belonged to his father. As a result, the teens were arrested. |-|Marybeth= Marybeth (played by Alex Shipp from March 10-October 23, 2014) is Paige Larson's ex-best friend, who hates J.J. Deveraux. She recently assisted Paige's mother, Eve Donovan, to break up Paige and J.J., but it didn't work. Mary Beth wanted to protect Paige from J.J. because she was afraid that he'd hurt Paige. Mary Beth eventually left Salem. |-|Mateo= Mateo, played by Andoni Gracia in November 2016, is a dangerous drug lord and the ex-boyfriend of Theresa Donovan. Matteo was first mentioned by Shane Donovan, Theresa's father, who told her Matteo had tracked her down to Salem, and he wants her back. Theresa appealed to Victor Kiriakis to help her deal with Matteo, but he revealed that Matteo is more powerful than him. Theresa met Matteo in a dark alley, and Matteo said he wanted her back. He gave her a fancy necklace, and Theresa asked Matteo to give her time to break up with husband Brady Black. Mateo had his associate, Guillemero, help Theresa make Brady think she was cheating on him. Theresa left town with Mateo on November 18, 2016. DAYS Villain Ranks: Main Article: DAYS Villain Ranks |-|Meredith Jennings= Meredith Jennings, played by Julie Tolivar from February 11-17, 2015 is the deceased wife of Aiden Jennings who appears in flashbacks and a video. Its first believed that Aiden killed Meredith, but via flashbacks, it's proven that she struggled to get her gun away from her toddler (Chase Jennings) and accidentally shot herself to death. |-|Mike Monahan= Mike Monahan (played by Robert Morgan in 2016) is an Irish thug, who confessed to killing Stefano DiMera. Monahan claimed that he had his men break into Hope's house, not knowing it was her house and steal Bo Brady's gun. Monahan than claimed he shot and killed Stefano after he had insulted his daughter and car. Monahan owned the construction sight where Stefano's body was found. Thanks to Monahan's confession, the Salem PD had no choice, but to release Andre DiMera from prison. Monahan was presumably released from prison when Hope Brady, Stefano's real killer, was exposed and sent to prison. |-|Milos= Milos is played by Andy Demetrio, and set to debut May 9, 2017. P-Z |-|Percy Ruggles= Percy Ruggles, played by Ian Patrick from November 26, 2013-May 2, 2014 is an eccentric bird watcher who saw Gabi Hernandez, Sami Brady, and Kate Roberts dump Nick Fallon into the river. He took pictures and rescued Nick from the river. He then continued to assist Nick in all of his schemes, until EJ paid him off to leave town. |-|Rory= Rory, played by Kevin Riggins from May 13, 2013-August 4, 2015, is one of J.J. Deveraux's best friends who do drugs. Rory and his brother helped J.J. bust Theresa Donovan for blackmailing J.J. On March 16, 2016 , Rory was payed by Deimos Kiriakis to deliver him a potentially lethal drug. In May 2016, Rory was busted by J.J., who was now a cop, after his partners abandoned him. |-|Roxanne Trenton= Roxanne is one of J.J.'s friends from his years at boarding school in London. In winter 2015, J.J. called her to help him with a scheme. She came to Salem and J.J. told her that he needed her to pretend to be his girlfriend so that his ex-girlfriend would stop trying to find out who he had cheated with. Reluctantly, Roxanne agreed. However, Roxanne quickly found herself on the end of Eve Larson's wrath. It turned out that Eve was the woman J.J. was cheating with and now she was jealous of Roxanne. Not wanting to deal with the madness, Roxanne returned to Chicago and back to school at Loyola. |-|Scooter Nelson= Scooter is played by Robb Derringer, and is set to debut in March 2017. Scooter is described as a sex addict. |-|Seth Malcolm= Seth Malcolm, played by Adam Leadbeater in December 2015, was a man that was affiliated with the people that kidnapped and tortured Bo Brady. Hope Brady had him brought into the Salem PD, since he matched the info has she had gotten, but she didn't have enough evidence to charge Malcolm with a crime. Seth is eventually killed and Hope becomes the number one suspect in his murder. Determined, Hope kidnapped Malcolm, and tried to torture him for information. Malcolm escaped and was later killed in the park by an unknown assailant. Hope later confessed to killing Malcolm in self-defense, so she could hide the fact that she murdered Stefano DiMera. John Black later discovered that Deimos Kiriakis had contact with Malcolm. Though Malcolm's murder remains unsolved, he was likely murdered by Deimos or an unknown associate. |-|Tori Narita= Tori Narita is the mother of Paul Narita. When she was younger, she worked for Stefano DiMera and had a relationship with John Black. Tori left Salem pregnant, and gave birth to a son. She named him Paul and raised him in Japan with her parents. Paul grew up to be a famous baseball player, and his family was so proud of him; but Paul had to retire due to an injury. Tori was stunned when Paul revealed he was gay, but she still loved him nonetheless. Tori came to Salem to visit Paul, and was stunned to see Marlena Evans. She did her best to avoid John and Marlena. Marlena's grandson, Will Horton, realized that Paul's father was in Salem when he found a picture of Tori at the DiMera boathouse. This led Will to assume Paul was Stefano's son. He tried to blackmail Tori into getting Paul to leave Salem. It was eventually revealed that Paul was John's son. |-|Vargas= Vargas, played by Sean Douglas from February 8 - August 22, 2013, is an acquaintance of Nick Fallon's from prison, who protected Nick while he was in prison. Vargas comes to Salem and gets a job working for the church. He threatens Nick into making him money, but later changes his mind and becomes a friend of Nick's. Vargas almost sleeps with Nicole Walker until he realizes she has feelings for Eric Brady. Vargas later hooks up with Theresa Donovan, who has illegal drugs and he ends up getting arrested and going back to prison in Theresa's place. |-|Wyatt= Wyatt will be played by Scott Shilstone who previously played a aged Zack Brady, sometime in March 2017. Minors Characters * "Aiden Jennings 2" (deceased) was a man who was given plastic surgery to look like Aiden Jennings. He was hired by Andre DiMera to kill Hope Brady on her wedding night. He was later shot and killed by Bo Brady during a struggle. * Annabelle will be played by Alisa Alapach starting December 27, 2016. Anabelle was a new inmate that Coco and Sheila accosted. Hope and her allies protected Annabelle, and Hope vowed to continue protecting Anabelle even after Chille was murdered. * Brad Bush, played by Bill A. Jones in November 2016, is a businessman that the DiMera family wants to do business with. His wife, Vicky, convinced him to do business with the DiMera's because she was being blackmailed after she tried to hit on Chad DiMera. * Chille (deceased) is played by Dot Jones in 2016. She is prison inmate who met Hope Brady when she is sentenced to twenty five years in prison. She was payed by Deimos Kiriakis to protect Hope while she was in prison. She was killed by Sheila and Coco via being stabbed in the chest. * Coco and Sheila, played by Lauren Lethner and Tionne Watkins respectively from November 2016 to January 2017, are a pair of prison inmates that harassed Hope Brady while she was in prison. They also attempted to intimidate any new inmates, but Hope protected them while she was protected by Chille. Shiela and Coco realized they would never be able to get to Hope while Chille wasn't around, so they killed Chille by stabbing her in the chest. The duo later attacked Hope in her cell and stabbed her, but she survived and was admitted to the prison hospital. Hope intended to fight against the duo, but Hattie helped her escaped, so they attacked her and put her in the hospital. Rafe Hope prison gang 2016.JPG Hope's prison brawl.JPG *'Detective Hayes' is played by Lamont Thompson in 2016 and first appears in scenes with Steve Johnson, looking for an on the run Joey Johnson and Jade Michaels. * Guillermo, played by Kurt Caceres in November 2016, is a guy from Blanca's past. He works for Theresa Donovan's ex-boyfriend, Matteo. Brady Black caught Theresa with Guillermo in a state of undress, and surrounded by drugs. Guillemero briefly ran into Blanca, who told him to stay away from her, and presumably left town when Matteo did. *'Dr. Hochman' (played by Wolf Muser) was a doctor blackmailed by Deimos Kiriakis to perform surgery on Maggie Horton. He debuted on July 22, 2016. *'Ian Burnett', played by Tyler Blackwell, is a computer hacker that Stephanie Johnson hired to hack into the hospital records, and change the paternity of Chloe Lane's baby. * Lazlow (played by Graham Shiels) was a thug hired by Orpheus to help him get revenge on John Black and Steve Johnson. He planted bombs in Salem for Orpheus, and was eventually arrested by John and Steve. * Lee, played by Robin Mattson from October 2010-February 2011, was an inmate that worked in the prison infirmary. She helped Warden Jane Smith kill prisoners, and send their organs to Salem University Hospital, as part of an organ trafficking scheme. She attempted to kill Jennifer Horton by removing her heart, but she was stopped by Daniel Jonas and the authorities. Jane Smith & Lee.JPG Hope&Lee.JPG 'Dr. Lee', played by Scott Takeda, was the doctor that helped Chloe Lane become pregnant with Daniel Jonas's and Nicole Walker's baby. *'Melinda Trask', played by Laura Kai Chen, is the D.A. that was in charge of prosecuting Sami Brady for Joe Bernardi's murder. Sami was ultimately cleared when evidence proving that she shot Bernardi in defense of Rafe Hernandez, showed up. In 2016, Trask prosecuted Hope Brady for Stefano DiMera's murder, and got her 25 years in prison with no possibility of parole. * '''Miguel Moreno', was played by Celestin Corneille from September 14, 2014 to October 15, 2014. Miguel was a DiMera henchmen that worked for EJ DiMera. He was payed off by Clyde Weston, and killed EJ when EJ punched Clyde. Clyde ordered Miguel to leave town, and then he was killed by Jeremiah and his death was staged to look like a suicide. * Myron Raditz, played by Craig Welzbacher since December 8, 2016, is a tech genius that was hired by Eduardo Hernandez to work at GDR. Myron was tasked with figuring out how to utilize the Orwell device. Abby Deveraux-DiMera attempted to seduce Myron for information about Orwell, but it backfired when Dario Hernandez caught her. *'Tiffany', played by Ashley Dulaney in March 2017, is a guest at the hotel Nicole Walker is staying at while on the run after kidnapping her daughter, Holly Jonas. *'Timmy Bernardi' was Joe and Marge Bernardi's son. He was sent to live with his grandparents. *'Vicky Bush', played by Susan Duerden in November 2016, is the promiscuous wife of Brad Bush. Vicky tries to seduce Chad into having an affair with her but when he first backed out after she kissed him she blackmailed Chad that if they don't get to know each other better, he would have to find another investor. When she tried to give him another kiss, Gabi Hernandez fakes that she is dating Chad, and they blackmail her into convincing Brad into doing business with the DiMera family. The four of them went to the Brady Pub for dinner and Vicky continued to seduce Chad under the table. In the end, she gave in and convinced Brad into doing business with the DiMera family. *'Zoe Browning', played by Miranda Mayo from August 14, 2014 - July 9, 2015) is the editor of Sonix's Magazine. She used to be the editor of TruVista Magazine, which was owned by Titan. Victor Kiriakis had her hire Will Horton to write a tell all about Sami Brady's triumph over EJ DiMera. The article was a success, but Zoe was fired from TrueVista. She joined Sonix's Magazine, and hired Will to work at Sonix's Magazine. Sonix was later purchased by DiMera Enterprises, and Zoe started flirting with her boss, Chad DiMera. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1960s Category:Deceased Characters